Vacation at Last
by Dead Honesty
Summary: The heat had irritated the bored and exhausted Dan, who later thought of going on a vacation. Throughout the journey, some lovely OTPs happen. Kido, who declined the vacation from the start, has something ticking her off but she has no idea what it could be. (Random pairings, mostly Kano x Kido).
1. Chapter 1

_**BEFORE you start reading, this is a not-so-irrelevant-to-the-original-setting-of-the-main-story AU. Hiyori and Ayano are alive and everyone has their powers.**_

~Chapter 1: The Idea (Part I)~

The heat of the summer sun was infuriating and making sweat drip down the backs of the Dan.

At that particular moment, everyone rested at the base. Kano was away in his own world, traveling in his own thoughts and opinions while lying on the couch. Kido, sitting on the chair beside the couch, was fanning herself with a thin book she found lying on the coffee table, where her legs were resting at that moment. The hikiNEET, on the chair on the opposite side of the couch, was on his iPhone looking for games to order and checking his social media accounts with Ene pestering him every now and then. Momo was watching Shintaro anxiously in case he'll download some nude. She despised the fact that he was a pervert. She was watching every movement, his scrolling up and down and sliding left and right in amusement, almost as if this was her first time seeing a smartphone. Seto and Mary, sitting on the floor, were doing their usual thing of conversing with smiles and optimism, without the heat even bothering them. Hibiya was in deep sleep in Seto's room, curled up like a sleeping cat on the comfortable bed without a blanket nor a duvet lying on his small body. Konoha was in the kitchen at that moment, looking for food in the refrigerator for the 12th time that day.

Kano grunted lightly, making Kido question what was wrong.

"It's like 40 degrees here. Can we please turn on the air conditioner?" he begged. His cat-like eyes filled with frustration and hatred towards this heat. This was probably the reason he liked going out for midnight strolls, where it was cooler.

"No, Kano," replied Kido factually. "Remember our last electricity bill?" Kano hesitated. "Yeah. I thought so."

Suddenly, Kano sat up rapidly with excitement written all over his forehead.

This wasn't much a surprise to Kido. He had done a lot of crazy things for the past 10 years.

"Oh dear God," muttered Kido,"he has an idea."

"Are all my ideas really that horrible?" Kano asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much," Shintaro replying out of the ordinary, still focused on his phone.

"Oh c'mon! Just listen to me this once!" insisted Kano.

"We've listened to you so many times, it's not even surprising anymore," said Kido.

"Yeah, but maybe if you listen once mor-"

"Okay, what is it then?" interrupted Kido, placing the thin book back on the coffee table, and turned to Kano to listen what he had to say.

"How about a holiday?"

"..."

This question silenced the whole apartment. Seto was the first reply eventually.

"That's a great idea, Kano! But one problem. Or two. Where to, and the cost."

"Oh, oh, I have a condo for us all to stay in Okinawa!" beamed Momo.

"How the hell do you have that?" questioned Shintaro in surprise, making him rip his eyes off his iPhone at last and stare at Momo in shock.

"I won it in one of my award-winning performances." replied Momo. "You probably don't remember since you were in your room all damn day on the computer of yours, back at home."

Shintaro hesitated and rolled his eyes back to his iPhone. Kano looked at Kido and asked

"So Kido, how's the idea?"

"Stupid."

"What? You're rejecting it?"

"We don't even have the money to go to Okinawa."

"I have an idea," added in Seto. "How about we all bring an equal amount of money? Of course, there will be some exceptions to some people since they are too young or not fit to work, or aren't really human."

"Still saying 'no'," rejected Kido.

"But why~? It's a good opportunity for us to relax from missions, _actually __have fun_ in this heat and Seto can take a break from his job!" said Kano, who stood up from the couch.

"It just sounds like a bad idea..."

"Are you _afraid_ of something, Kido?" teased Kano

"N-no. Of course not! What would I be scared of, heh?"

"Oh,_ I don't know_. Maybe the airport, the plane, the flight, the departure, the high altitude, the landing-"

"Sh-Shut up!" exclaimed Kido.

"Oh, so it's one of those things I said, eh now?" She hesitated for a moment and had a quick think.

"F-fine," Kido had given up on rejecting. "But, 2 things. For starters, we have to plan every single detail. Together. For seconds-"

"I WANT SECONDS," loudly interrupted Konoha in curiosity from the kitchen.

"Not those kind of seconds, Konoha! Anyway, for seconds, everyone will go."


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2: The Idea (Part II)~

Everyone, apart from Konoha who was still in the kitchen looking for food, took a sigh of relief and excitement and started laughing and talking about what they might do. Except for another person...

"Hold the hell up!" burst out the NEET, ripping his eyes off the phone once again. "I'm not going. I'd like to remind you that I'm a fragile NEET with sensitive skin. And feelings."

"If we are all going, you're going, too." demanded Kido

"I can watch the house from robbers."

"No one would want to rob an apartment with nothing rich and fragile." Kido noticed the TV. "I think."

"I can clean the house from dust."

"No."

"I won't mess the house."

"No."

"I won't burn the house."

"No."

"I won't waste electricity."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No. You're still going."

"That's my Kido," laughed Kano. "ACK!" Kido kicked his shin.

Turning back to his iPhone, Shintaro grunted in disgust. "Ene."

"Yes, master?" she chanted.

"Order some high quality sunscreen, fast delivery to tomorrow."

"On it."

"Ummm...K-Kido-san... Are airplanes sc-scary?" questioned the shy white ball of fluffiness, Marry.

"I truly d-don't know, Marry. I've never been on one, myself."

"Neither have I," said Kano, Seto, and Konoha softly, from the kitchen, at the same time.

Seto clapped his hands, "Okay! So let's first think about of the amount of money each of us will bring, and when we can go. I'll ask my boss tomorrow if I can take a vacation for 1 month or less," he continued.

"So, I know that tickets to Okinawa are approximately maximum 13,000 yen. So if Kido, Kano, Momo, and Shintaro bring 20,500 yen, it'll be enough for your ticket and your, if wanted, souvenirs. As for Marry, Hibiya, Hiyori and Konoha, they can bring 14,000 yen or less, or more, and we will pay for their food. Ene doesn't count because it's impossible for her to pay."

"I think that's a great idea!" exclaimed Marry with happiness.

"I like that idea, too," agreed Kido. "Okay, let's d-do it. I'm fully alri-alright with it."

"Stuttering~-ACK!" Kano teased, then got punched in the stomach by Kido.

"What are you weirdos talking about this time...?" questioned the tired Hibiya who was rubbing his eyes

"We are planning to go on a holiday to Okinawa!" excited Kano.

This woke up Hibiya completely. "Really? Can I invite Hiyori-chan?"

"Sure!" replied Momo

"I asked Danchou, not you Obā-san." insulted Hibiya. Momo's face turned red from anger towards that little kid, but had enough strength not to use a super hard slap across his face.

"Oh, sure, Hibiya. But she'll have to bring a small amount of money, too."

"Okay! I'll go call her now." and he ran off to find his phone.

Konoha finally returned from the kitchen. The 9 of them, excluding Hibiya who went to invite Hiyori to the vacation, were planning every detail. Eventually they decided to make it last 2 weeks, stay at the condo Momo mentioned earlier and visit and explore places.

"We'll need food," reported Konoha in his usual soft voice.

"We'll get bunch of your negima and rice, don't worry," said Seto smiling.

Konoha smiled with glee and went back to the kitchen as if his work was done.

"We can visit the caves and forests," suggested Kano.

"Y-Yeah, sure..." murmured the semi-scared Kido.

"Awww~ it'll be fine Kido! I'll hold you tight there!" Kano chuckled then choked from hit in the stomach by the one and only Kido.

"In your dreams."

"Yes, every night~-URK," once again, punched my Kido.

"Moving on," giggled Seto, "we'll go to the beach, right? I don't think the majority of us has swimsuits."

"I ain't buying one," refused Shintaro.

"Didn't think you'll buy one."

"Umm... Seto-san?" asked the white fluffiness, Marry.

"Yes, Marry?" he smiled.

"Will a s-swimsuit suit me?"

"We'll find a suitable one in the sports shop, tomorrow, okay?" he suggested as he patted her head merrily.

She nodded, and looked at Kano feeling as if he would want to say something. She was right.

"It's still noon," continued Kano. "I'll go buy some personal stuff in the super market."

"Personal~?" asked the puzzled Kido and Seto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! This didn't turn out too strong in words, pretty simple actually. I also realized that I mostly like direct speech that explaining it in paragraphs, that's why it's mostly direct speech in this chapter.**

_**Anywho, ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU FINISH ^^**_

* * *

~Chapter 3: Packing~

The heat of the summer days were still frustrating the Dan. Each member was in their rooms, packing and getting ready for their first summer vacation altogether as a group. The flight was in 2 days, there wasn't any sooner nor vice versa, probably because tourists stuffed the booking.

Kido was almost lacking in space in her luggage. She turned to the ticket that was lying on her bedside table. She looked at it for a couple of mere seconds, then sighed deeply.

"Oh lord... Why do I feel like something I won't like will happen...?"

Kido heard a loud knock on her door. "Danchou~!"

"Oh, god.. What is it Kano?"

"May I come in?" he said while slowly opening the door. His head popped out. Kido noticed his eyes were shaded red. What could he be hiding at this moment?

"For what reason?"

"I'd like to help!"

"With what?"

"With your luggage."

"I'm almost done so there's no need."

"Awww, but I'm bored, Kido- ARGH!" A pillow slammed his head to the wall.

"JUST GET OUT."

"Are you hiding something from me, Danchou~?"

"Look who's talking, red-eyes."

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Eheh. Moving on."

"What are you hiding from me, eh?"

"It's nothing," he lied briskly, "really!"

"Bullshit," Kido sighed, taking another pillow to get ready for a stupid comeback of his sort.

"..."

"...Kano?"

"I'll be going now then. Bye, Kido~!"

"Goodbye, idiot?"

_Kano's POV._

I closed the door, swiftly, and deactivated my deceiving ability. I can still feel the heat on my face, making me breathe rapidly. Why did I turn red every time I try and enter Kido's room? Well, the last time I came in she was wearing nothing but her undergarments. Lord, that was a nasty yet pretty view. Those curves though...

I thought of going to buy swimmin' trunks if we were near the sea. Hmmm... Kido would've liked one...a purple one, probably. _Heh_.

_Seto's POV._

Marry and I were asking each other questions about what we'll bring, what we'll do together and so on. After a while, she asked me

"S-Seto-san... Can you sit next to me on the p-plane?"

She looked so cute when she was scared and shy, I think all my organs have fallen.

"Of course! Even if I didn't want to, our seats are together either way. Well, it's not like I wouldn't want to anyway."

"Hooray!" She jumped and hugged me tightly, I hugged her back even tighter, with my blood red face.

_Normal POV._

Eventually Seto and Marry finished packing, eventually. There got the perfect amount of items that fit in the luggage, they were quite surprised themselves.

Konoha didn't pack a lot of things. Only some light clothes, underwear and some food. Food. Yes, food.

Hibiya was all ready and went to meet Hiyori in the city center.

Momo and Ene were still talking about activities and attractions they could visit and joked about the Dan's phobias and moments they experienced.

"Remember that day in the haunted house at the amusement park?" asked Ene, giggling a bit.

"Of course I do! I was the one who made her faint accidentally!" laughed Momo uncontrollably.

"I really wonder how she'll react to those caves we might visit..." curiously thought Ene.

"I bet it'll be all like 'I'm not scared! What are you talking about?' and then she hears a slight noise and she'll run for her life screaming!"

"Oh my- totally!"

Shintaro was waiting for his sunscreen he ordered yesterday, at his place, and was starting to get furious when the delivery was only a couple of minutes late.

"God dammit-" He was interrupted by a doorbell and ran towards the door.

"Delivery for Shintaro Kisaragi..."

"Oh, yeah, that's me. Thanks." replied Kisaragi, and slammed the door with his foot behind him. He walked to his room and started packing the necessary clothes and appliances.

Ene then popped up in the smooth screen of his computer and started whining.

"Masterrrrr, why are you taking such thick clothes? WE ARE GOING ON VACATION TO ESCAPE THIS HEAT!"

"Even if the sunscreen got delivered, my skin will still be fragile."

"Did you try even exposing your skin to the sun?"

"Well, I did once. It burned a little."

"It burns everyone a little except computer programs like me. I thought you were smart enough to know that? So that's what being jailed at home for 2 years does to you."

"Shut up! That was my own decision!" shouted Shintaro, finally taking his last item to pack: his phone charger.

"Anyway, c'mon the Dan is waiting for you so we can all go shopping."

"What? I told them I don't need it."

"Yeah but Kido told me to tell you that she will kick your nuts if you don't and you know Kido. She. Will. Do it."

"Yeah, you have a strong point there. Where are they going?"

"To the city center!" she exclaimed with glee, waving her hands in the screen.

"Alright. I'll message her saying that I'll be already there."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review on what I should fix, improve or add ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's another chapter! Hope y'like it ^^ _**  
**_please review it once you finish :D_**

* * *

~Chapter 4: Shopping~

"Hey Danchou," started Momo. Everyone, that is everyone including Hiyori but Shintaro, were walking down the street of the city center.

"Yeah, Momo?" replied Kido.

"Where's oniisan?" question the half-curious half-angry Momo.

"He said that'll he'll be already here. But he ain't."

"Maybe he's in one of these stores?" guessed Seto positively.

"Oh! Look, I see a sports store! Let's go there and buy swimsuits!" lively suggested Marry.

Once they stepped in the store, Kido recognized a figure in the corner of the store at the swimsuit isle.

"Hey, isn't that Shintaro over there?" noticed Kano aswell.

"Oh yeah, I recognise that red jersey anywhere," pointed out Momo.

"Hey Hibiya," asked Hiyori, "didn't you say that you already have a swimsuit?"

"Y-Yeah. I do," replied the slightly blushing Hibiya.

"Alright then! Uhh, Kido-san. Can Hibiya and I go out and look at the other stores since we have nothing to do here?"

"Sure but be careful out there. Run to us immediately if you see someone suspicious," strictly reported Kido.

"Ok! Got it!" accept Hiyori, she grabbed Hibiya's hand and they ran out of the store.

"C'mon, let's go meet Shintaro over there." added Seto.

"Oi, Shintaro!," started Kido. "Didn't you say you're not buying a swimsuit?"

"Uhhh-well... uhhh... Did I- Oh yeah I did, d-didn't I?" Shintaro stuttered his phrases.

"What's going on?" questioned Kido

"I had a long thought while walking down the street and I thought about a swimsuit-"

Interrupted by Kido, she said "Nuff said. Glad you thought about it." She smiled. Shintaro found it kind of cute and cool, but he mentally slapped himself to get that thought washed out off his head.

The remaining people of the Dan searched for a suitable swimswear for them. Of course, the guys pick was simpler than the girls. The longest who took their time was Kido, since she liked covering her body with her iPod themed hoodie.

She finally picked out a purple one piece swimsuit. Similar to her hoodie, it had white lines vertically on the sides of the swimsuit. She didn't bother trying it on, she just felt like it would fit her.

Kano got a wet sand type of color with 2 white dots on the sides, the day before. Momo got an orange bikini with white straps on the bottom part. Shintaro, of course, picked out a blood-red one, and Seto got a shaded green color. The shade was from a peridot color, to a dark emerald color. Not really surprising to anyone, Marry didn't pick out a pink one, instead she picked out a sky blue one piece with blue stripes going horizontally. And finally, Konoha picked out a light chrysolite color, with a black arrow pointing downwards on the sides.

**_Time skip: 3 hours to the future_**

A sneeky voice called out outside Kido's door once again. "Kidooooooo~"

"What do you want again?"

_Kido's POV._

He appears behind my door so often, I can already predict it. I was sitting with my legs crossed on my bed reading one of Marry's poems I found lying around. Quite the amusement if I do say so myself.

"What do you want again?" I sighed. He opened the door slowly, like the last time he did. He popped his head and showed his quite jubilant face.

"Ahh, it's nothing important! I just want to see how you're doin' that's all!" he sneered.

"Well I'm going pretty fine so y- wait. You are deceiving me once again, idiot."

"Oh am I? I guess I use it so much I don't even realise!" That was one hella big ass of a lie. Anyone could see through that.

"Stop lying..." I quietly mumbled.

"What was that?"

"STOP LYING!" I could've sworn I saw his eyes flicker red and then show his golden eyes, and show his shocked and terrified face for a few seconds then turning back to being sneeky and sly.

"Ahh Kido... Seeing through my lies like it's translucent paper." What's with the smart talk all of a sudden? He started slowly walking towards me, hands in his pockets looking at the window.

"If you don't need anything, can you get your ass out of my room before I kick it out?" I lisped with my teeth grinding against each other.

He still continued to walk slowly not saying a word. He had a smirk on his face. He was so up to something.

"For lord's sake, what do you want?!" I stood up rapidly from my bed. He still remained silent and he knew it was hitting me pretty damn hard on my nerves. Hey... What if I did this to him?

"ACK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he roared holding his cheek from the punch I gave him across the face, and glided across the room. And to make it worse, gravity pulled him so hard it took him about 2 minutes to regain conciousness and hide half of the injury with his eyes.

"You didn't get out of my room. AND YOU STILL AREN'T," I roared back, but I had a few regrets on punching him that hard. Ouch.

"Ok fine! I'm just worried about the flight tomorrow!"

"Lies."

"..."

"Just get out."

"Fine." he finally gave up on staying, stood up from the floor and walked out of the door and closed the door behind him still holding onto his cheek.

"Tch. Idiot." I muttered.

_Kano's POV._

I wanted to slam the door behind me, but I resisted. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. I ran to my room, closed the door and locked it behind me. I disabled my Eyes and reviewed my 'slight' injury. Wouldn't call it slight, but yet I would. Ahh these lies...

My cheek and back were badly bruised, but it wasn't the hardest Kido ever gave me. The hardest was probably when she kicked me in my nuts and almost made me flew through the window.. Yeesh, she can be harsh. But there are some positivities in Kido. I mean, she is motherly, caring, always looks after us and all that. Yeah, she can be a little of a scaredy-cat to be a leader but boy is she responsible.

Should I? Nah. I shouldn't. She wouldn't think of me that way...

* * *

**_You don't know how baaad I adore KanoKido *-*_**

**_Please review if I typed anything wrong or if it's something I should improve ^^ thanks for reading_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**To be honest, this chapter was pretty tiring to make. I really want to get onto the main plot but it won't make sense if I don't write these additional chapters.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy! **_

* * *

~Chapter 5: Preparation~

_Kido's POV._

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

I was in panic. In 2 hours we had to leave. Today was the day we had to go on that metal bird vehicle that flies in the air like gravity doesn't even gravity anymore to Okinawa.

Yeah, you read that right.

I was plainly laying in my bed, rethinking the though, but it was too late to go back anyway. My luggage stood aside my bed as if it was looking at me, enjoying the view of my panic.

"Danchou?" I heard a female voice outside my door. I, to be honest, had another slight panic attack that it was Kano once again, then a heavenly angel from the skies spared my life.

"Yes, Marry?"

"S-Seto told me to tell you that we will be leaving s-soon. And I was also thinking if you are o-ok..."

"Oh, I'm fine! Don't worry about me," bullshit, I say. "And tell Seto I'll be right there."

"O-Ok.." I heard her slight footsteps fading away and deeply sighed. Time to go...

But the PERFECT thing is, once I stood up from the bed, I tripped and you could possibly hear a loud 'EEEK' sound.

"OH SO YOU CAN PRETTY MUCH PULL ME DOWN _HARDER_ THAN USUAL BUT YOU CAN JUST _LEAVE A METAL BIRD VEHICLE IN THE SKIES LIKE IT'S NOTHING, EH GRAVITY_?"

Yeah. The heat went into my head pretty badly.

I could've sworn I heard Kano laughing in the living room insanely in the living room.

_Kano's POV._

I couldn't breathe when I heard her shout that sentence, I almost pissed my pants when I heard her say 'metal bird vehicle'.

"Oi, Kano."

_Shit. __**Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit**_. I turned to see who it was but it was pretty clear. And so it was, I looked up to see a dark face with glowing red eyes staring a me. I activated my ability to hide the fact that I was still laughing, but I was terrified at the same time. Her appearance resembled the grudge girl from that horror movie. Messy hair in front of her face, showing only a wide strip of it staring down at me. Dear God, spare my life this once.

"Uhhh- K-Kido-OH GOD." Yeah. Hurt again. I think I can consider pain my best friend now. This time I was karate kicked in the stomach. She walked off without saying a word to me. To be honest, I was still laughing behind this mask. Just imagine you sitting in the living room just wandering in your own thoughts and hearing a tsundere girl shouting about gravity and 'metal bird vehicle'.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't alone in the room. Everyone was in the base but Hiyori, but only Shintaro, who was also laughing his ass off but then hid it when he heard Kido, Ene and the asleep Hibiya were with me in the living room.

"Well, it's time to go!" announced Seto, who came in from the main door.

"Hiyori said she'll be at the airport..." said the once again tired Hibiya, rubbing his eyes.

"Ok, I'll get Konoha out of the kitchen and help me with the luggages."

I could see Seto's fright in his eyes. He didn't show it physically, of course. I don't think he'd want Marry to worry much. Not really surprising he kept his eyes closed most of the time.

_Seto's POV._

Yeah, Kano was right, but actually I closed my eyes so he wouldn't clearly see that I slightly used my ability... Yeah, I hate it but sometimes I get these urges to know what stupid things Kano had been up to this time.

I walked into the kitchen, finding Konoha sitting down on the dining table while munching on a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Hey Konoha?" I started

"Mhhhm?"

"After you finish eating, can you help me take the luggages to the taxi?"

"Mhhhmmm." He finished eating it in one go and came to help me. Heck, this guy was hungry and eager to help me.

"Ok, you take the girls' luggage, and I'll take the guys'."

"Okay." His voice was deep and so soft. If I was a girl- no. No, no no no no no. Bad Seto.

"Kido's and Momo's luggage are in their rooms. Marry's is in the living room."

"Okay." and he left to take them.

I went back to the living room, I asked Kano and Shintaro where their luggages were.

"Mine's right here," said Shintaro, as he patted the luggage to his left.

"Mine's in my room," said Kano.

"Kano, can you bring yours here so I can take it?" I asked. I didn't want to go inside his messy room. It'll be like finding a princess in distress in a maze.

"Can't you get it from my room?" he begged lazily.

"It's messy as hell, dude."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I'll go get it."

"And Hibiya? Where's yours?" I asked with a smile

"It's in your room..."

"Okay, thanks! I'll go get it."

_Normal POV._

Let's see where everyone is, shall we? Kido went back to her room, to take her luggage out but Konoha beat her to it. Momo and Marry are together, like usual, girl-talking and talking about Momo's fame. Seto took the guys' luggage and sent it down to the taxi who was waiting for them patiently.

* * *

_**If you enjoyed reading, found any mistakes in spelling or grammar, or want me to improve in crafted language, please review this ^^**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This... turned out...longer...than expected...**_

* * *

~Chapter 6: The Flight~

**_Time skip: 10 minutes in the plane_**

_Kido's POV._

Oh God. I could hear the engines starting. My heart was beating rapidly and my body was sweating, more than usual. It was quite a big metal bird vehicl- I mean plane. PLANE.

The capacity was huge, well, to my eyes it was since it was my first time in a metal bi- plane. 3 columns of seats. 3 seats on the left, 3 in the middle and 3 on the right. My seat number was 27 B.

Technically, Seto picked out the seats. 27 A, B, C, D, E and F seats, and 28 A, B, and C seats. He had a long think about who will seat with who, but I don't think he really thought of relationship between me and Kano, because Kano is sitting on my left. Well, at least I had something to punch when I had a panic attack. Shintaro was sitting on my right. Behind us were Seto, Marry and Momo. And in the middle row of 27 were Konoha, Hibiya and Hiyori.

The seats were quite comfortable, but not too comfortable since Kano couldn't just shut his yap. You could say he was panicking more than I was, but yet again...

"Kido."

"..." I ignored him.

"Kido."

"..." Still ignored. _He should stop, now._

"Kido."

"..." _God dammit._

"Kido."

"**WHAT?"**

"Can you hold me?" he smirked

"Say _wat_?"

"Can you hold me throughout this flight?"

"_W__h__at_- no." I refused. There was no way I would hold him and make people think we were a couple. Hell no.

"But I'm scaaaared..." he lied. He wasn't scared, he was obviously panicking for something quite different. Can't really predict what though.

"Of what?" I really said that as if I was brave in that plane, but I'm pretty awful at lying and the Dan knows it.

"C-Can't say..." he quietly mumbled. Huh?

"Aww, look at you two lovebirds!" Seto commented, who was above our heads looking down at us with a huge smile.

"Sh-Shut up!" I snapped.

He gave a slight chuckle and sat back in his seat after hearing the alert to buckle your seat belts.

_Shintaro's POV._

I really do hope they know that I'm trying to sleep here and they are pretty much yapping in my ear.

"Attention passengers, this is the Captain speaking. We will take off in 5 minutes. Please tighten your seat belts, position your chair vertically, sit normally and relax."

Thank God, maybe this'll shut these 2 parrots.

The Captian continued "Please switch off your mobile phones and all other electronic devices during take off."

"_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God_," I hear Kido panicking quietly

"Don't worry, Kido! It'll be fine!" and that was Kano insisting and trying to get comfortable in his seat.

"I need to warn you about s-something, Kano." she muttered quietly. But loud enough for us to hear.

"Yeah? What is it- ACK!" I turned my head to see and almost let out a huge laugh when I saw Kano unconscious in his seat.

"That. I needed to warn you about that." Kido stared.

"Haha- why did you do tha-ha-at?" I chuckled looking at Kido's poker face, still looking at the unconscious cat-eyes.

"When I panic, I need something to punch." I gulped when she reported that statement. "I won't punch you, though. Unless you won't be quiet." 'Look who the hell is talking' is what I wanted to say, but I could've been the next victim of her punches._  
_

"Kano will wake up later, right?" I asked eagerly. Dude, I was worried for the guy with that huge lump on his forehead.

"To be honest, I don't know. I hope so before I get reported for murder."

_Normal POV.  
_

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare for takeoff."

The whole Dan prepared themselves, and the members who have never been on a plane before were overreacting and slightly panicking. The plane's atmosphere was interrupted by silence, but yet with slight fading mumbles.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" asked the terrified Hibiya to himself.

"Hibiya, you're overreacting again. Look at Konoha! He doesn't even care!" pointed out Hiyori.

"_Food,_" thought Konoha. _"Will there be my negima?" _He had no expression in his face at all and from another person's perspective he just looked like a man wandering in his own brain. Well, that was pretty much what he was doing.

"Marry, it'll be alright. Don't be afraid!" insisted Seto, while holding Marry in his arms.

"O-Ok... I'll try..." weakly replied Marry, who was shivering like a new born baby goat.

"Now that's a good girl..." he smiled and gave her a light pat on her head.

"It's okay, Marry," started Momo, "I've been on planes countless times and all seemed fine!"

"Ok... I calmed down a little..." the little cute Marry gave such an adorable smile, Momo squealed out a tiny 'kyaa'.

And then at that moment, the plane started speeding, and within mere seconds the plane let go of the ground, as if the Earth lost its orbit and was slowly disappearing.

**_Time skip: 1 hour on the plane_**

_Kano's POV._

"_Hey Kano?" _

"_Yes, Kido~?"_

"_You should really get off that fence before you fall off the bridge. We are above a motorway after all..."_

_Kido and I were walking home after a long mission from the city. As we were crossing a bridge above the motorway, I decided to balance myself on the thick fence on the sides. (**I'm really sorry! My vocabulary isn't that huge and I don't know what they are called)**_

"_Don't worry, Kido-san!" It was pretty entertaining. I do this to all the bridges I meet and every time I had company, at least one of them would warn me. It did sicken me, but I learned to ignore statements I-_

"_KANO!" I tripped when I took my last step, and starting falling towards the motorway. I think I skipped a beat. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I was in genuine fright. Was this the end for me? _

_I felt a tight yet soft touch grab my arm and pull me hard in order to save me from my fall. Being saved it a wonderful feeling... Kido pulled me hard enough for an unexpected surprise for the both of us. She let go of my arm a little too late for a change, after that move, my lips fell on hers. Her lips were...so warm... so...delicate...it was really a shame for someone like me, or anyone, to even feel them. Her sparkling coal eyes widened by the second, which felt like a decade._

_We were both surprised, but to be honest, to my perspective, it felt quite...amazing._

_She pulled away first, eventually. Her bangs were hiding her eyes, but her cheeks were blushing vigorously like never before._

"_I told you...to be...careful..." and after those 6 words, she disappeared right in front of me_

"_Kido? Don't go!" I tried looking to every direction possible, to find or feel a moving presence. _

_Silence..._

"_Kido..."_

Oh God...Huh? That was...a dream...?

My head was in massive pain. I held my head with my left arm looking for the lump I expected to be there, for my right was unable to move for some mysterious reason. Where was I?

Oh yeah... I was in a plane with a full bladder that needed to be free. I looked out the window on my left. We were above the deep blue sea flying to Okinawa. I turned to see the plane's digital timer to see how much time we had left until we landed.

_'1 hour and 4 minutes left...'_

I felt a hard object lightly pushing down on my right shoulder. I tried turning my head slowly, to see what or who it was.

"K-Kido?!" I whispered. No response, she was sleeping on me. She fell asleep. On me.

_'Oh my God, when she wakes up she'll beat the crap out of me instead,' _I thought.

At that particular moment, I was clueless in what I had to do to get to the bathroom, but not wake Kido up either. Hmmm.. What could I do?

A semi-brilliant idea appeared into my thick head, as Kido called it. It was quite effective in my situation. All I had to do was activate my Eyes, feeling a slight burn run over my iris, and make myself look like that I stayed in my seat, but I actually tried climbing over the seats trying to be careful and not touch their heads or fall, because then my Eyes will deactivate, Kido will wake up and the passengers will see a teenage blond guy with cat-eyes trying to climb over seats like a retard. Yeah, I don't think anyone would have wanted to see that. _Or at least __experience __that. _

I activated my Eyes and formed a clone of myself but made myself invisible and stood up on my seat, and proceeded to carefully place my foot on the arm rest where Kido's arm slightly laid on the edge. I tried to lock my foot in the perfect position so I won't trip or sprain my ankle and fall like in the...dream... I had a few minutes ago.

Anyway, I slowly moved my other foot to the arm rest on the snoozing-with-his-mouth-open-like-an-average-hikineet Shintaro's seat. He was pretty easy to handle since he was quite thin due to the fact he stayed at home staring at his computer for 2 years surfing on God knows what.

As I finished taking my last step, I made a small jump and landed on the carpet floor of the plane softly, quietly and carefully as possible, and made my way, flying, to the bathroom.

Ah, crap. Didn't think about one thing, did I? What will the flight attendants think of the bathroom flushing by itself? Well, I could make duplicates of myself, but it would be awkward if they saw me staring out the window, and watching me exit the bathroom at the same time.

I continued to walk down the plane, searching for the bathroom. I looked at every direction as carefully as possible for any near attendants. Thankfully, there were none and I was free to go.

Yeah, so you pretty much understand what happened next, but since it was my first time on an airplane _**who **__the hell knew__** that the flush would sound like someone was murderin**__**g **__**chewbacca **__**and almost having a heart attack or making me shit my pants even more.**_

_Exactly._

I flung the door open, having after-heart-attack-effects and sprinted my way through the plane to get back to my seat where 'I' was sitting, staring out the window.

I looked at the digital timer once again.

"_52 minutes..." I thought_

I released a sigh of relief to see that everything was just as I left it. Kido sleeping on 'my' shoulder and Shintaro snoozing with mouth wide open with some of his drool dripping down his chin. Yeesh.

I took my exact steps back, carefully and quietly.

"You really care about Kido that much don't you?" I heard Seto whisper behind. He was reading a magazine he found and smiled at it, but didn't look at me. He was using his ability again. Whenever he uses it, its kind of good for the both of us if sometimes if I'm hiding something from Kido and she's violent towards me for that matter, but Seto can know some facts. BUT YET SOMETIMES IT GETS ON MY NERVES WHEN HE READS WHAT I THINK ABOUT PEOPLE.

"Yeah... I don't like my power much and you know that..." He whispered softly once again. I replied a simple 'Sorry' but I knew he couldn't see me balancing myself between seats.

I finally sat down on my seat to the position 'I' was sitting in and deactivated my eyes and took a sigh of relief to my successful semi-brilliant plan...

I feel it will be a long journey... Even though we had 52 minutes left...

* * *

_**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I wrote this at 4 am because I couldn't sleep and I needed to occupy myself. I'm so sorry if there are wrong verb tenses, spelling or grammar mistakes or not really 'showing' rather than 'telling'.**_

_**ANYWAY please review if you find any mistakes or have any opinions for the story until now ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy reading ^u^ Also, please review your opinions**_

_**Note: where I** lived**, we called the ground floor 1st floor and the 1st floor 2nd floor. And I got pretty much used to it.**_

* * *

~Chapter 7: Arrival~

**_Time skip: 4 hours after the arrival, in the condo, Okinawa._**

_Kido's POV._

Did you ever have that feeling when you don't know how you woke up or in what position you woke up in or where your head had laid when you woke up? I was always curious for that, promised to test it out a little but I eventually forget since I just woke up and my brain doesn't work immediately after my eyes have opened.

I should let it go. It'll be bugging me for the rest of the day if I don't.

We were resting after the flight at Momo's condo in Okinawa with the most exquisite and beautiful view of the beach I've even seen. The air smelled like jasmine and hibiscus flowers gliding across the sky, and the surroundings of forests seemed quite peaceful and calm. Of course, compared to the city, this was the heaven I dreamed of.

The condo was quite huge, probably close to the size of Marry's old dream-like house at that forest. I think Momo told us how many rooms there were when she couldn't stop talking when we were boarding the plane.

I think she said that were was a normal living room, kitchen and bathroom, and a study and an _unknown_ mysterious room on the 1st floor, and 3 quite big bedrooms with a bathroom in each one on the 2nd floor.

The condo overall is pretty elegant and traditional, and also: organized. Dream house number 2 found.

Momo decided who will stay with who in which room. Apparently, a room is a bit bigger or have more closets to store our clothes and belongings than the other two.

I shared a room with Momo and Hiyori who was smiling and jumping with glee when she heard that she'd be sharing a room with the famous idol Momo. Ene would switch phones so basically she could be in which ever room she wanted.

I finished unpacking my stuff and went out to the uncovered porch to see the wonderful night sky. I used to do this every night back at the base on the rooftop until Kano kept bugging me eventually making me go there less. The only time I could have gone there was when I couldn't sleep and he was at his midnight strolls.

Speaking of which, I think Kano is sharing a room with Konoha and Shintaro. Seto is with Marry and Hibiya. He actually offered being with Marry since it's a new place and wanted to be by her side. And he calls us lovebirds...

I rested my arms on the porch fence and stared up at the wondrous and amazing dark sky.

Ah...the night sky looked beautiful there. No city lights were ruining it, no annoying noises, and best no annoyi-

"It really does look beautiful here, doesn't it?" Spoke to soon.

"Didn't hear you coming, Kano," I didn't turn to him, I continued to slowly enjoy my view above.

"That's how sneaky I am~," he reminded me. He slowly walked next to me, posed almost the same way I did and started staring at the night sky as I did.

"Did you need something?" I asked silently, actually expecting the same answer he usually replies with which was 'No, I just want to see how you're doin'. Tch, I feel like it's bullshit every time.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I need to ask you a question."

"Hmm?" I turned my eyes to him in surprise. Did he really have a reason?

"Do you remember how you slept in the plane?" He still stared at the sky, to my surprise his Eyes were not activated. I saw a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

"To be honest, I don't... Why? Did I sleep like an open door?" I felt my face heating up a bit, hoping that that didn't actually happen in the plane.

"No, no!" he chuckled. "I just remember waking up from unconsciousness and you-"

"Ah, what are you two doing here all on your own under the night sky?" interrupted Seto, patting us both on the shoulder.

"N-n-nothing!" I almost fell over the fence from his sudden appearance. What was that porch flooring made of?! "Just admiring the stars, the usual thing I do." Looking back at the sky, Seto added:

"Momo suggested going out to see the tourist area. They say it's quite beautiful and luminous!" He threw his hands in the air, almost hitting my face.

"That's a good idea!" exclaimed Kano, turning around to face Seto, expecting an answer from Kido as well.

"I'll s-s-stay here..." I stuttered while scratching the back on my head.

"Huh? Why?" Kano and Seto asked at the same time, with same curious emotions except the one on Kano was more of a up-to-something-bad face while Seto had a caring face.

"Just tell Momo that...uhhh...Ah! Moses was poking the middle." It wasn't a lie. I actually did get my period after the landing.

"What?" They asked at the same time again with even more curious emotions.

"She'll understand..."

"Ok then...? Well, let's go, Kano."

"Alright~ See ya, Kido~" he waved goodbye and the both of them disappeared out of my sight and I turned to the night sky.

_Kano's POV._

"_Moses was poking the middle...?_" I thought curiously while walking down the stairs, hands in my pockets. _"Where does Moses fit in the situation...?" _

_"_Oi, Kano. Watch your steps while walking on stairs," warned Shintaro from behind me.

"Yeah, yeah-" and after those two words, my foot missed a step and slipped. Luckily, I was close to the ground floor so I didn't fall too far or hard but it still was dreadful pain.

"Craaaaap..." I groaned, once I laid still on the floor in deep pain.

"I told you, you reckless idiot," pointed out Shintaro, helping me stand up.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay Kano?" asked the innocent Marry who came running from the living room to help me.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I regretted answering sarcastically immediately when it came to my head that I was replying to the innocent Marry.

"Where does it hurt? I'll g-go get the first-aid k-kit," insisted Seto, who was panicking more that Marry was.

"Just my right ankle and my right arm. I'll telling you it's fine!" I insisted, but it was no use lying to them once they had just seen my fall.

"It isn't fine! For Lord's sake, Kano! _YOU JUST FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND YOU CALL THAT FINE?" _Momo shouted so loud in my ear, almost as if she has to sing on the top of her lungs in a concert because the microphone broke.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'll stay here for today! It should be better until tomorrow morning."

What a surprise it'll be for Kido.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review your opinions and ideas :DD**_

_**p.s. Thank you for the past reviews! I appreciate all of them! ^u^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for the 1700+ views. Didn't expect that much! Honest! ;-; I ruv you all!**_

_**...**_

_**NOTE: my friend helped me with ideas for this chapter, f**__**or I have finals.**_

* * *

~Chapter 8: Stay with me~

_Kano's POV._

"What happened?" Konoha came to the rescue. With his mysteriously found negima.

"Ah, perfect! Konoha, do us a favor and carry him to his room upstairs," ordered Momo gently.

"Okay." He shoved the negima in his mouth, picked me up and raced upstairs. Instead of sliding the door open, he kicked it off. I thought my mind fell down the stairs as well like SLIDING THE DOOR was too mainstream.

Thankfully the poor door didn't break, it just flew of its place and landed on the other side of them room.

He approached my bed and I could feel that he, gently as possible, tried placing me on it.

"Ah, it's fine. I can go on from here," I smiled at him, trying to break free of his strong grip.

"Okay," he smiled back at me still munching the negima and gently, once again, placed me down. Damn, if I was a girl I think I'd fall for him from that cute boyish smile.

"Ah, great!" exclaimed Seto from behind. "I'll just heal your wounds and then we'll leave you here. Sound good?" I happily nodded trying to slowly crawl onto my bed.

"Oh, and Konoha," he turned to Konoha, who stared daggers back at him looking confused as if he did something wrong, "thanks for the help." Konoha released a sigh of relief and exited the room.

He tied my arm and ankle with bandages, and exited the room aswell.

"See ya' later, Kano!"

"See ya'," I replied with a small wave.

_**Time Skip**_

_Normal POV._

"What about Kido?" asked Momo.

"She told me to tell you that Moses was poking her middle," Seto continued. "She said you'll understand."

"Moses poking her mi- OHH OKAY LET'S GET OUT OF HERE~." She gathered all the Dan members and pushed them out the door.

...

Kano was scrolling through his phone still having moments of slight pain with his room door on the other side from where it should be. Kido, who had no clue Kano stayed, was walking back to her room.

Their rooms were next to each other, and the third room was opposite Kano's. She noticed that his door was...gone and immediately panicked, thinking it was an intruder. She saw a figure in the closer corner of the room but the thought didn't appear in her head that it could have been a Dan member. Instead of looking at the figure closer, she took a nearby broom that was standing by her door, walked as quiet as possible and almost slammed it across Kano's face.

"HOLY SHIT, WOMAN." Kano roared while holding his arm that was in pain. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Kano?! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you left!" She shouted back, and almost fell down from a cramp, groaning, letting the broom fall flat on the floor.

"I intended to, but I tripped and tumbled down the stairs... owww..." His arm let out of a massive moment of pain and noticed Kido holding her stomach. "So that's what you meant by 'Moses poking the middle'.

"You could've told me you stayed, idiot."

"I would if I could move!"

"Where does it hurt?"

"Right ankle and right arm."

"Shall I get you something?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Shout if you need anything. I'll be in my room."

Kido felt Kano grab her hand and pulled her down next to him and held her close.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you d-d-doing?" stuttered Kido with a flushed face.

"Stay." he muttered in her ear, holding her with his left arm.

"Y-y-you could've asked me that before p-pulling me down!"

"Yeah, but I thought you would just leave me..."

"That offends me actually."

"Hahah, sorry~." She tried avoiding looking into Kano's eyes, but even so she knew he was smiling at her.

"Actually," he continued, "this reminds me of the time when we were back at the orphanage..."

"Yeah, when I kept coming to yours and Seto's room because of the loud storms..."

"Or when you were afraid of disappearing."

"Yeah, those memories will never fade away, I guess," murmured Kido, still with a flushed face which was inches from Kano's. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Kano had the face of curiosity and interest while staring into her eyes.

"I'm just remembering when you slept on m- uhh nevermind..."

"What? I slept on you?! WHEN?" She tried sitting up but even though Kano was injured, his left arm could still hold her down.

"Kukuku~ in the plane!" He smirked at Kido

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU F**KING WAKE ME UP?" She continued trying to sit up. She wished that she could have punched him if he wasn't injured enough.

"Well, either way, even if I did wake you up, you'd punch me instead of apologizing," he announced.

"Rude."

"You got to admit it's true," he sneered at Kido who still kept trying to escape and pulled her closer.

"What. Are. You. Doing...?" Her face flushed even more, it resembled a red rose petal.

"Stay with me for a little longer." He demanded that, Kido knew it, but she also knew it was a beg.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes."

_**Time skippity**_

_Kido's POV._

I flickered my eyes open to see Kano's face inches away from mine almost letting out a scream. He was sound asleep. It would have been a shame to wake him up, to be honest, he looked quite cute and peaceful. I'll admit that.

"_I feel asleep?" _I thought to myself. _"I swear to God, these cramps kill me by the hour..."_

I heard a loud noise of a door closing downstairs and voices mumbling which made me panic.

"_Oh God, they came back! If they see me like this..!" _ I tried releasing myself from Kano's grip around my arm, but to my surprise he was this strong even when injured. I heard footsteps knocking up the stairs and made my heart race from panic and embarrassment. I would try and disappear but then they would see Kano hugging thin air. The law of gravity wouldn't have been applied to his left arm apparently.

I managed to slip down out of his strong grip and heard him mutter:

"Nooo... stay Tsu..." I swear if he said 'Tsubomi' I would make him sleep for decades.

"Tsundere..." What. What kind of dream did he have in that mind of his?

I was still on Kano's bed, sitting and finally placing his arm steadily so he wouldn't wake up and holding my urge to punch his head off. In case of a panic emergency of someone coming in the room I activated my eyes.

"Hey, Kano! We're back!" Speak of the devil. The Seto has arrived. "Oh, he's asleep."

I stared daggers at him although I knew he couldn't see me back sitting on Kano's bed. He turned to make his way out of the silent room.

"Kido, you should leave the room before anyone else other than me finds you~," reported Seto, as I was about to stand up from the bed stealthily. I tripped once I heard my name being called out and fell flat on the floor. That had deactivated my ability and thankfully the Seto was already gone, but I noticed that when I let out a loud whisper.

"Huh?!"

* * *

_**Ah this turned out horrible UnU' Probably because finals turned me down. **_

_**Well anyway, I'll probably re-read it later and fix it.**_

_**Hope you like it~! ^^**_

_**p.s. I need help to pick an OTP for the next chapter TnT Can you give me a few ideas? As in should I continue with KanoKido, or move to another pairing?**_


End file.
